What happened before and What happens after
by Kegaru
Summary: Tsuna has finally become Vongola Decimo! The day of the ceremony was a hectic one. Having fallen in love with someone who's dead. Having one of your friends tell you that he loves you. How can a boss deal with all this? Read to find out! G27 and some 8027
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people of Fanfiction! This is Kegaru! This is my first ever story and I hope it pleases most of you. As of right now, I just finished watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I must say, I think I fallen in love with Yamamoto Takeshi and I'm pretty sure others have as well. I have read some Katekyo Hitman Reborn Yaoi on Fanfiction and I enjoy reading them and I always wondered what Lemons meant. Anyways! I'm sorry if some words are misspelled because my computer just loves to re-arrange words, for example I had to put Katekyo as a new word because it kept changing it to Kyoto. Err, as of the past week, I have been reading G27 and it has been stuck in my mind for the past week so my first story will be a G27! Also, theres no Yaoi yet! But dont worry! In the up coming chapters, Im pretty sure something will happen~ This story is un-betaed since I just started and know absolutely no one who can beta it for me, oh well. On with the Story!

**Thinking about You**

Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for easier pronunciation from his fellow friends, sat in his office by himself. He had nothing to do that day since he finished all of his work a couple minutes ago. He decided to use the bathroom, as he stood by the mirror he stared at himself slowly describing how he looked. Tsuna was short but he grew a little taller over the years, he has brown hair that seems to be gravity defying since it grew upright and never fell down and he had caramel eyes which gave him the look of an innocent child. It has only been three years after the ceremony for welcoming the new Vongola boss, Vongola Decimo. Tsuna slowly drifts off to sleep, recalling on what happened on the day of the ceremony.

~Flash Back~

"JUDAIME! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" screamed a silver haired boy, known as Hayato Gokudera, as he ran to his friend's room where he was peacefully sleeping.

Another boy with raven black hair, also known as Yamamoto Takeshi, happily chirped in, "Yo Tsuna! You should wake up now. Today is an important day!"

"Hmm…5...more….minutes….." replied the sleeping boy. Tsuna turned over to side but was suddenly kicked in the face and onto the floor. His body reacted quite slowly to this mainly because he was still tired. After a couple seconds passed by Tsuna suddenly felt the pain. He jerked his face towards a little infant who was wearing a suit and a fedora on his head. "OW! REBORN! WHY DID YOU KICK ME? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST WAKE ME UP NORMALY?" screamed the boy that was now fuming steam from his ears.

Reborn just stared at his pupil before replying back with "Dame-Tsuna, if I were to do that then you would never wake up. Anyways, you are late. Do you know what today is?" Reborn then looked as Gokudera and Yamamoto, signaling them to leave the room and they understood as they left Reborn and Tsuna alone.

Tsuna gave a confused look, slowly thinking about what could be so special about today. Reborn sighed knowing that his pupil already forgotten that today was the ceremony that gave him the title of Vongola Decimo. Reborn was about to tell Tsuna but was interrupted when a flash of orange flame burst out of Tsuna's Vongola Ring. A man that looked exactly the same as Tsuna, but the only difference was that he was taller than Tsuna by a foot and his hair was bright yellow and had blue cerulean eyes that gave him a look of a superiority and understanding. He looked at Tsuna for a bit before bursting out into a huge fit of laughter. Tsuna slowly got annoyed by this.

"W-What's so funny?" Tsuna screamed as his face started turning bright red from looking at the man in front of him.

"N-Nothing! I-It's just that…BWAHAHAHA!" The man simply just couldn't stop laughing.

Tsuna got even more frustrated and simply looked at his mirror to see if anything was wrong with him. He looked over himself and noticed nothing wrong until he saw a wet spot on his pants. He blushed immediately turning around letting his back face everyone. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly from embarrassment. Tsuna started to ponder on when his pants got wet. He was sure it was dry before…..he blush a dark hue of red, thinking that he got it when the man that looked exactly the same as him appeared. 'It couldn't be, could it?' thought Tsuna. Could he really like the man that was standing behind him? 'Nah couldn't be! I love Kyoko! Right?...' Tsuna soon started to think about his orientation of whether liking girls or guys. He simply couldn't have just gotten wet from thin air. Tsuna turned around to see a worried face from the man behind him.

"V-Vongola P-P-Primo!" Tsuna yelled as he was startled by Primo.

Primo simply just laughed, "You don't have to call me that. You could just call me Giotto." Tsuna blushed at this before nodding slowly. Giotto just grinned as he rubbed Tsuna's hair. "Cute…" Giotto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked looking at Giotto who seemed to have a light pink color slowly spreading across Giotto's face.

"N-Nothing!" Giotto said before grinning brightly. "Anyways, Tsuna you should change. Today is the ceremony for you becoming Vongola Decimo! And I'm here to see you becoming the boss."

"Funny, you never have done this with the other bosses." Reborn stated as he has been watching this scene for quite a while, grinning as he looked at Giotto and Tsuna. Tsuna simply just shuddered and making a weird face from seeing the grin on his home tutor which freaked him out and Giotto just blushed and thought 'Crap, did I make it obvious?'

Reborn looked at Tsuna priceless expression smirking a bit before looking back at Giotto who just seemed to have been staring at him. Reborn then hopped over to Giotto's shoulder telling Tsuna to get dressed. Tsuna nodded and started looking for his tuxedo that was made for him by Leon, Reborn's chameleon during the Choice Battle against Byakuran. Reborn then whispered into Giotto's ear.

"Yes, you did make it obvious" Reborn smirked when he saw Giotto blushing slightly from what he said.

"I-It's not my fault. He's just to darn cute and innocent for his own good." Giotto quickly replied.

"You better tell him your true feelings soon or else someone might come by and snatch him from you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tsuna's heart belongs to me. I plan on making him fall in love with me."

Yamamoto who was at the door heard all of this. The reason for him eavesdropping was that Tsuna's other Guardians were here and was waiting for him. Yamamoto couldn't believe his ears. 'Vongola Primo loves Tsuna? B-But….I love Tsuna as well….'

I think it be best for me to end it here. I'm not really good with cliff hangers. Hope this one will suffice for now. Please criticize my writing! Bad comments! Good comments! All is welcome! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the comments, reviews, and opinions! I highly appreciate you guys for reading my story and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it! Also, I might take awhile to upload stories mainly for either not being able to come up with ideas, my family deciding to invade my personal bubble, going out, or I'm just feeling lazy at the moment…...Don't give me that look! I'm pretty sure all you have been through that! Also, for clearing up any confusion if I caused any that is…. When words appear inside 'This thing', it means that the person is thinking it and when words appear in "This", it means that they are speaking it. Hope that helps! Anyways~ Re-capping on what happened last chapter. Giotto shows some affection to Tsuna causing Tsuna to believe he might have feelings for Giotto, but he isn't sure. Giotto and Reborn discuss about Giotto's feelings towards Tsuna and Yamamoto hearing this conversation from the door and feeling completely lost because he loves Tsuna as well. Now onto the chapter!

**Bold Move**

Yamamoto places his hand on his chest, the spot over his heart, and breathes deeply. 'I can't believe…..what I am hearing….How could Primo love my Tsuna? Well I mean, Tsuna isn't really mines but, I can't stop feeling the love I feel for him. I mean come on, who wouldn't love him? He's nice, sweet, not to mention adorable. Why can't I just tell Tsuna how I really feel? Why do I hide it behind a smile and a laugh? Goodness Takeshi, just tell him already! Otherwise Primo is going to steal him away from you! No…I won't just walk up to him and scream, I LOVE YOU! No, I can't do that. I must steal him by making him fall in love with me! Yeah! That will work! I'll make Tsuna fall in love with me! I won't lose to Primo!' Yamamoto couldn't help grinning from his idea that he didn't notice Gokudera punching his side.

"Hello? Hey! Baseball Idiot! DO YOU COPY? EARTH TO BASEBALL IDIOT!" Screamed Gokudera

"Huh?" Was all Yamamoto could say as he stared at the silver haired boy next to him. "Did you say something?"

"Did I say something? OF COURSE I SAID SOMETHING! I'VE BEEN SCREAMING AT YOU FOR THE PAST MINUTE!"

"Oh…Sorry!" Yamamoto replied with a smile and with laughter causing Gokudera to pull out his dynamite.

"You little!" yelled Gokudera as he was about to throw his dynamite at Yamamoto before he was stopped by a glove in front of his face. Gokudera glared at the person who had his palm in front of him only to stop and quickly bowing as it was Vongola Primo, also known as Giotto, who stopped him.

Giotto gave a puzzling face to the both of them "What are you two doing?"

"N-Nothing Vongola Primo! I was just going to tell Tsuna that his other guardians are here and are waiting for him downstairs!" Gokudera replied in a hurry with his face burning bright red from the embarrassment.

Giotto nodded, "Oh, I'll tell him right now." Gokudera nodded and went down the stairs. He tried to pull Yamamoto with him but Yamamoto shook his head. Gokudera didn't really care about Yamamoto at the moment because he wanted to get out of Primo's presence so he wouldn't embarrass himself further. Primo then turned and was about to leave before Yamamoto stepped forward.

"W-Wait! Primo!" Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed.

Giotto turned and face Yamamoto "Hmm? What is it Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto's face quickly started to turn pink as he took a deep breath before he declared war against a ghost for his love. "I challenge you for Tsuna's love!" Giotto gave a surprise look at Yamamoto.

"…What did you just say?" Giotto hoped he heard only what Yamamoto said was incorrect.

Yamamoto, feeling a huge wave of courage sweep into his body simply replied, "I said, I want to challenge you for Tsuna's love." Giotto, upon hearing this simply just stared at the boy until finally he nodded.

"I agree to your challenge. So I'm guessing you love Tsuna as well?"

"Y-Yeah, I love Tsuna with all my heart." said Yamamoto as he looked down trying to hide his bright red face.

Giotto smiled and patted Yamamoto on his back. "You just made a bold move right there. Hope you're truthful to your words." Yamamoto just stared at Giotto. Giotto noticed Yamamoto's blank expression "Let me guess. You're wondering why I'm not yelling and freezing your face off right? Yamamoto just nodded as he continued to stare at Giotto. "You should really stop staring. It's not polite. Besides that, the reason I'm not freezing you to death is that I'm not that evil and I wouldn't want to hurt Tsuna's feelings by killing one of his guardians." Yamamoto thought about what Giotto just said and his face broke out into a huge fit of laughter. "Haha, I'm sorry for staring and you're right. I wouldn't want Tsuna to feel sad now." The two started to laugh until they heard a cough coming from Tsuna's room. Both of their eyes became huge when they saw the huge tuft of brown hair. They gulped as they slowly looked down onto a bright red tuna fish. Tsuna tried to glare at them but failed since he couldn't stop blushing. All three of them simply just stood there. Yamamoto, simply being himself just smiled and wave at Tsuna. "Yo Tsuna! You look great!"

"T-T-Thanks Yamamoto." Tsuna replied as he looked down and played with his thumbs. Giotto just continued to stare at Tsuna. "I-Is there something wrong G-Giotto?" Tsuna said as he looked at Giotto with his innocent caramel eyes. Giotto nodded, "Yes, there is. How long have you been standing there and how much did you hear?"

"I've been here the entire time mainly because you guys left the door open to my room and you guys were yelling." Giotto blushed as he remembered that he didn't close the door because he thought dealing with Tsuna's guardians would be simple matter to attend to but he thought wrong. He got sidetracked with Yamamoto's challenge and apparently, they were yelling as well. "So…what do you think about the challenge we just issued Tsuna?" Giotto stated as he stared at Tsuna to see how he would react.

"I would not allow this challenge to go on because I am not some prize to be won." Tsuna looked at Giotto with fierce eyes.

"But Tsuna, you're not some prize. You're the most important person to me" Yamamoto said as he hugged Tsuna. Tsuna's face soon turns a bright red, like a tomato, as he absentmindedly hugged Yamamoto back. Tsuna enjoyed Yamamoto's warmth quite a bit that he felt his pants feel tight out of nowhere. 'W-What? My pants! Did they just shrink right now? No…they didn't…then why do they feel so tight?' Giotto, reading Tsuna's mind, burst into laughter. "You're so clueless sometimes!" Giotto continued to laugh as he wiped a tear from his eye. "W-What do you mean?" Tsuna released Yamamoto from his hug and looked at Giotto with confusion written all over his face. Giotto soon grabbed Tsuna and pulled him into a hug. "The reason your pants are tight is because you got hard."

Tsuna looked a more confused, "Got hard? What got hard?" Giotto mentally slapped himself, but soon brought a smile to his face. "This got hard." Was all Giotto said before he reached down and grabbed Tsuna's hard-on. Tsuna immediately moaned. Upon hearing Tsuna moan, both Yamamoto and Giotto instantly got hard. "G-Giotto. W-What did you just do?" Tsuna whimpered softly as he fell onto Giotto's body. Giotto just smiled. "All I did was grab onto your little buddy. Did it feel good?" Tsuna just nodded. Tsuna then felt something hard rub against his back. He cocked his head back and saw Yamamoto rubbing his crotch against his back. "Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna said only to be answered back with Yamamoto giving him the thumbs up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" All three of them looked and all immediately blushed bright red. Standing behind them were Tsuna's guardians, Reborn, and Vongola Ninth and all of them had a dark, evil, murderous aura around them.

"You three are quite bold." Vongola Ninth stated as he glared at them as he lifted up his cane that had an orange flame spewing out from it. "Very bold indeed." Reborn said as he lifted up his leon-gun at the trio.

….This isn't really a cliffhanger. Boo, I suck at cliffhangers. Haha, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Right now, it's 2am and I can barely keep my eyes open, but I just had this idea pop into my mind. Knowing myself, I would have forgotten it when I wake up. So I forced myself to type it. I'm sorry if any part of this chapter is confusing or just simply boring. I promise I'll make the next chapters more…..Yaoi-related. Hmmm, what else was I going to say? Oh yeah! I need a profile picture! I was hoping for someone to draw one for me! I know, I sound selfish and you guys are probably going, "Why don't you use a picture from google?" Well I'm pretty sure everyone used a picture from google and I don't want to accidently use their picture. I would like a YamaXTsuna profile picture. Sorry, I'm very selfish. I'm Sorry –bows rapidly-. BUT! Before you jump to any more conclusions. The person who draws me a profile picture, I will write a story for them! A Oneshot smut, or whatever you want with any Katekyo Hitman Reborn Pairings (Please include the number/letter thingy. Like G27, or X27, or 8027, etc) I would normally say, "First Come! First Serve!" but since I'm asking a selfish request. I'll write a story for the next 4 as well. So in total, 5 Stories. Also, could someone please explain to me what Lemon means? Thank You! –bows once again-


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hey! It's Kegaru! I feel really embarrassed about what I said yesterday about asking someone to make me a profile picture...GAHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY ASKED FOR THAT! I FEEL SO SELFISH RIGHT NOW! I feel so bad that I'm going to post the 3rd chapter. Yes, I know. I just posted the 2nd chapter yesterday, but I feel horrible about what I asked for! I really want to apologize for any trouble I might have caused. I would try and remove that part, but knowing myself, I would probably might accidently delete Chapter 2. I'm not going to take that risk, so I'm just going to leave it there...so I can remember that I should never try that again. Also! To everyone who said something about a threesome, You guys have dirty minds! Haha, seems someone people are spending too much time with Mukuro. Chapter 3 is going to be a little short, mainly because I'm about to head over to my friend's house to make some brownies. Mmmm brownies...OH! RIGHT! THE STORY! So in the last chapter, Yamamoto boldly challenged Vongola Primo for Tsuna's love. Vongola Primo gladly accepted it. Tsuna who heard this conversation immediately blushed and then was hugged by Vongola Primo and Yamamoto. Tsuna somehow got a hard on and Vongola Primo groped poor little Tsuna. Yamamoto (Being OOC...Of he has to be OOC! Because if he wasn't, how would he ever tell Tsuna that he loves him?) started rubbing himself against Tsuna's back. Before things could get any more 'dirty' they were stopped by Tsuna's guardians, Reborn, and worst of all, Vongola Ninth.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. This is merely a made up story.

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI! FINALLY! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE? Now on with the story!

Shower Time

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Screamed Gokudera who was hiding his eyes.

"HEY! WHAT AN EXTREME THING YOU GUYS ARE DOING!" Yelled Ryohei, another silver haired boy but his hair was short almost looking like a turf.

"Kufufu. My, It seems that our little Tsunayoshi is quite a dirty one." A blue-haired boy with mis-matched eyes stated as he glared at the trio with creepy eyes. His name was Mukuro.

A boy in a cow suit, named Lambo, didn't really understand what was going on so he simply just laughed and yelled, "BWHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS HERE!" Gokudera, who was too shocked with what he was seeing, would have normally scream at Lambo was being stupid.

Hibari, who's hair was black and long which made him look like a emo but somehow still looked sexy, simply stated, "It seems the herbivore has some guts."

"Oi, Yamamoto. You should stop that." Reborn said with the sense of death circling around him. Everyone looked to Yamamoto, who was blushing like a tomato and their jaws dropped to the floor. Yamamoto's crotch was up against Tsuna's bottom.

"YOU PERVERTED BASEBALL FREAK!"

"EXTREME RUBBING!"

"Kufufu..." Mukuro's eyes started to twitch a little.

"Herbivore, no sexual activities are allowed in the presence of children. It seems that I'll have to bite you to death. " Hibari stated as he pulled his hidden tonfas and aimed them towards Yamamoto.

Tsuna gave a confused look at the group; he turned around to see Yamamoto's private area against his bottom. "Y-Y-YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna blushed extremely red. Tsuna accidently went into HDR mode and pushed both Giotto and Yamamoto away from him. "Goodness, you two are quite a handful. Sigh, I'm going to take a bath. Need to clear up my mind and straighten my thoughts." Tsuna then proceeded to his room and closed his door.

Everyone was still in shock, well besides Hibari, Reborn, and Vongola Ninth, so they just nodded. Reborn then jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "Everyone, let's leave Tsuna alone so he may take his shower." After getting their minds out of the gutter, everyone left. Giotto, on the other hand, sneaked his way to his bathroom without anyone noticing him, but someone did notice. Reborn smirked evilly and hid his face with his hat. Reborn leapt off Yamamoto's shoulder with grace. "I'll be back. I'm just going to check something." And with that, Reborn left with everyone still thinking about what they saw.

Tsuna grabbed his clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. He got in and stripped completely. He then proceeded to the tub. He turned on the water, making sure that it's warm enough to bathe in. By now, he was out of his HDR mode and back to his normal self. He stared at his reflection in the tubs surface. 'Why is my face still red? Was it because Yamamoto rubbed against me or was it because of Giotto's warmth? But why would I feel like this? I thought I loved Kyoko…wait, I loved Kyoko? Did I really mean it like that? But If I like guys, I would ruin the Vongola's name. Wait, do I really like guys?' Tsuna stood there pondering on what to do before he felt a cold breeze. 'Ah! Better bathe now before the water gets cold!' Tsuna placed his toe in first to make sure it was safe, you can never be too sure with warm water they can be sneaky. 'Mmm…yup. This is good' And with that he got into the warm tub. 'The waters warm...just like Giot-WAIT WHAT? Why is my mind thinking like that! Well….it's not like that I don't mind or anything. I really do enjoy getting hugs…especially from the people I care about. But why would I be thinking about Giotto, its like I miss him.' Tsuna was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Giotto slowly sneaking into the tub. "So what are you thinking about?" Giotto questioned Tsuna as he nuzzled Tsuna's neck. "Oh nothing, just thinking if I love…d…WAIT! WOAH THERE!" Tsuna jumped up into the air and pointed at Giotto. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Giotto just chuckled softly.

"I'm here to take a shower with you and to make sure you're clean and ready."

Tsuna, being as innocent as ever, sat back into the tub and turned around letting his back face Giotto. "Oh, alright. Wash my back for me!" Giotto laughed happily before he started to wash Tsuna's back with a sponge. Tsuna started to enjoy the cleaning was getting so he leaned back into Giotto's back and he felt something hard poke him. "Meep! W-What was that?"

"Oh, that's just my manhood." Giotto chuckled and bit and started to clean Tsuna's back a little more.

"Oh okay, it's just your manhood….…..YOUR MANHOOD?" Tsuna immediately bolted up and stared at Giotto's huge rod. Tsuna stared at it a little for while before his face started to blush bright red.

"Like what you see?" Giotto grinned from ear to ear.

Tsuna soon looked down to his manhood and noticed that he was hard. He immediately covered himself and closed his eyes. Giotto laughed inwardly. Giotto stood up and hugged Tsuna tightly. Tsuna gasped from the unexpected hug causing his rod to bounce up a little. Tsuna moaned softly, feeling his rod rub against Giotto's huge cock. Giotto licked Tsuna's cheek, causing Tsuna to moan again. "Did that feel good?" Tsuna just nodded. "Good, because I love you Tsuna." Tsuna immediately gasped and look up at Giotto. "Y-You love me? Why?"

Giotto just grinned and pulled Tsuna into a kiss. Tsuna tried to break free, but Giotto held onto him too tight. "MEFT ME NGO! (Let Me Go)" Tsuna tried his best to reason with Giotto. Giotto simply replied with, "NGOT IN HYOUR DRIMES! (Not In Your Dreams!)" And with that Giotto licked Tsuna bottom lip, wanting entrance. Tsuna felt strange to the new warm thing poking him, but he knew to not let it inside his mouth. Giotto knew Tsuna was going to be stubborn so he grabbed onto Tsuna's hard member causing Tsuna to moan. Giotto immediately stuck his tongue into Tsuna's mouth with the small gap that Tsuna made while moaning. Tsuna tried to fight back by using his tongue. They both fought for dominance, Giotto in the lead. Somewhere in the bathroom, Reborn was smiling evilly and took a picture of Tsuna and Giotto kissing. Tsuna and Giotto were too busy with their tongue battle to notice the baby hitman. Tsuna gave up and allowed Giotto to roam around the land that he won. Giotto remembered everything about Tsuna's mouth as he traced over them with his slick tongue. Tsuna moaned when Giotto rubbed his tongue against his own. Giotto broke the kiss leaving only a strand of saliva connecting between them. Both of them were out of air. Giotto then went onto his knees and grabbed Tsuna's hard on. Tsuna moaned again from the rough touch over his sensitive private. Giotto blushed as he started to lick Tsuna's tip 'Damn, if he continues to moan like that. I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself much longer.' Giotto thought as he started to nibble on Tsuna's tip.

"G-Giotto, I-It feels weird." Giotto stopped his nibbling and looked up at Tsuna but still continue to jack Tsuna off.

"But does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes, I f-feel something coming…"

"That's a good thing. When you feel it at its hardest, I want you to tell me."

"O-Okay" Tsuna nodded, a little confused with what Giotto told him.

Giotto soon returned back to giving Tsuna a blowjob. Tsuna was moaning here and there. After a couple of seconds passed by, Tsuna felt something inside him was about to burst. "G-Giotto! I-I feel it! I-Its c-c-coming!" Tsuna gripped onto Giotto's hair and moaned loudly. Giotto knew what was coming. He pulled back a bit only leaving Tsuna's cock head in his mouth and immediately licked Tsuna's tip slowly. That did it, Tsuna soon felt a huge burst coming from his cock. Tsuna didn't know why but felt a great urge to yell out Giotto's name. "G-G-GIOTTOOO!" Tsuna yelled as his cock seem to never stop shooting his manly fluids. Giotto grinned from hearing Tsuna yell out his name but started to choke as Tsuna started to fill up his mouth. Giotto pulled out of Tsuna's cock and was shot in the face with Tsuna's cum. He swallowed Tsuna's cum and liked what he tasted.

(Reborn takes another picture~)

After Tsuna was done with his great Tsunami of Pleasure; he was about to collapse but was caught by Giotto. Tsuna stared into Giotto's beautiful sky blue eyes and Giotto stared back into Tsuna's innocent caramel eyes. Tsuna felt something in his heart. It felt as if someone was banging a door that was locked in his heart. Tsuna placed his hand over his heart. 'What am I feeling? It…feels strange...' While Tsuna was deep in thought, Giotto was about to start phase two, Phase Two being dominating Tsuna's body entirely, sucked on his fingers, moved it towards Tsuna's bottom and poked his entrance. Tsuna soon felt his heart rate increase rapidly. He didn't like whatever Giotto was doing. His intuition told him that he was going to feel great pain. Giotto was about to slide his finger into Tsuna but was interrupted by a cough. It didn't come from Tsuna. It came from somewhere in the bathroom. Giotto looked around almost panicking for he knew who that cough belonged to. His eyes soon fell upon a flower that was awkwardly hanging on the ceiling. "Reborn? Is that you?..." Then he saw a camera ontop of the flower. He gulped as he knew what just happened.

OOOOOOOOOHH! BUSTED! I'm sorry if the kissing/blowjob scene went by way to fast! Like I said earlier, I have to go to my friend's house soon. And I kind of rushed it. I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for my rude and selfish request on my last chapter. I hoped you guys like it! And Thank You to everyone who commented on my first story. I greatly appreciate your opinions. Now if you guys don't mind, I'll be off now. Not sure if the ending was a cliffhanger, like I said. I suck at those…Anyways! If you guys see any mistakes, be sure to tell me so I can fix it! Criticisms wanted! Good, Bad or even Goofy ones are welcomed here! Thank You! –bows-


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there everyone. It's Kegaru…who is a horrible person! I haven't been updating this story in so long…mainly because I started playing Dragon Nest and League of Legends. I'm sorry, I got gamer blood in me and I'm easily distracted as well. Err, I don't think you guys enjoy reading this horrible and long excuse of mines so I'm going to do what other fanfiction writers have done…..making the characters speak! Yay!...Now to Tsuna!

Tsuna: What? Hiiiiee! Eto….Kegaru isn't really good with people. He usually speaks with Reborn and then Reborn tells us what to do. Uhm…..Reborn! Where are you? You know him more!

Reborn: Baka-Tsuna, how will you ever become the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss if you can't even do a simple excuse for Kegaru. All you have to say is that he has been playing Dra

-Lambo rushes onto the stage-

Lambo: BWHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS HERE TO KIL

- Reborn throws a stage prop at Lambo-

Tsuna: Hiiieee! Lambo!

Lambo: Got….to….stay….calm….

–Yamamoto and Gokudera rushes onto stage as well while Reborn carries Lambo away by the his afro-

Gokudera: AH! JUDAIME! I'M SORRY! THE BASEBALL FREAK DISTRACTED ME WHILE I WAS 'WATCHING' THAT STUPID COW!

Yamamoto: Now Now, You shouldn't lie like that. You weren't watching him at all. You made me look after him.

Tsuna: Then how did Lambo get here?

-Gokudera blushes-

Gokudera: T-The Baseball Freak…he pulled a move…I'M SORRY!

Tsuna: He pulled a move? What did you do Yamamoto?

-Tsuna tilts his head to the side-

Yamamoto: Ano…how to make it simple…..Oh! I wrapped my arms around him and went muoa muoa!

Tsuna: Muoa Muoa?

-Giotto enters onto stage-

Giotto: Haha, Muoa Muoa is this Tsunayoshi.

-Giotto pulls Tsuna into a hug and kisses his lips. Kegaru rushes onto the stage-

Kegaru: GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?

-Giotto and Tsuna break the short kiss-

Giotto: I'm just showing Tsunayoshi that Muoa is a kissing sound. Yamamoto said he 'Muoa Muoa' with Gokudera.

Kegaru: So….now theres slight YamaXGoku? YOU GUYS! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH SUMMARY SPACE TO PUT THAT AS WELL!

-Hibari, who was sitting on one of the seats, stands up.-

Hibari: Hn, seems the herbivore has finally shown himself.

Kegaru: ….….HIIEE! -dives into one of the chest full of costumes-

Hibari: Weak…..

-Hibari sits back down and falls asleep while Yamamoto opens the chest-

Yamamoto: Now Now. Kegaru, you shouldn't be nervous around us.

-Yamamoto gives off one of his trademark smiles-

Kegaru: Sorry….I'm just nervous that my readers have all left and forgotten about this story….or they stopped half-way and got bored.

Giotto: Then why don't you make this a AuthorNote/Chapter 4? Wouldn't your readers like that?

Kegaru: Yeah! That'll work! But….this Author Note has been going on for quite awhile….

Gokudera: Tch, just hurry up then! Finish this quickly so you can go back to playing League or DragonNest.

Kegaru: Yes Sir!

XxXxX

I'm sorry, what happened earlier just kind of happened…hope I didn't copy any other writers! I'm sorry if I did! -bows 1000 times- I know other writers have made the characters speak because I seen it in most KHR stories. If you guys read it to this far…I congratulate you and here. -hands you a pizza slice- I ordered pizza earlier. Got to eat, otherwise I'll pass out while playing my games. Sorry if you guys don't like pizza.

Like what Giotto said earlier, this next half of this will be Chapter 4. But it's going to be a little short. Like maybe 1 page….I'm sorry…. Goodness, I say sorry like there's no freaking tomorrow. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a G27 til the very end. Meaning~ Giotto and Tsuna is doing something. Something…naughty~ Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

THERE'S YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN WHY ARE YOU ALREADY ON CHAPTER 4?

**No title! Don't want to ruin the Surprise!**

Giotto and Tsuna both looked at Reborn with sweat dripping off their faces. "R-Reborn, w-w-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. He was trembling knowing that his sadistic tutor has caught him doing something dirty.

"Baka-Tsuna. You have your ceremony of Vongola Tenth today and right now you should be on your way, but you woke up late and now you're doing something naughty with Vongola Primo."

The word, naughty, caused Tsuna to tense up. Giotto noticing Tsuna's worried expression rubbed his sticky hand through Tsuna's wet hair, hoping to calm the boy down. Giotto then faced Reborn. "What are you going to do with those pictures?"

"Hm? The pictures? Why would you care? You don't have to worry mainly because you're a ghost, but Tsuna on the otherhand would be fried."

"That's exactly why I want to know. I do not want my Tsuna to be hurt." Giotto said as he pulled Tsuna into a warm embrace. Reborn smirked and responded. " Very well, what I'm about to do with these photos is..TSUNA!...TSUNA!...A tired Vongola Decimo rubs his eyes. He noticed his hands and face were wet. "Huh?" Tsuna exclaimed as he jolted up from the tub. (If you guys remembered, Tsuna went to take a bath and fell asleep.) Tsuna looked around the bathroom. Then he looked down and blushed completely red. "G-Giotto! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said with his face red as a tomato. Giotto chuckled. "I'm here to take you." Tsuna, who completely misunderstood what Giotto meant freaked out.

"HIIIEEE! Y-You're going to take me again? But I'm sore! E-Especially down there…" Tsuna exclaimed as he poited to his rear-end. Giotto bursted into laughter.

After both of them calmed down Giotto explained to Tsuna, "No No! You got it all wrong! I was going to take you out to dinner, but it seems you have other things in mind." Tsuna blushed all over again. Giotto simply just smiled and pulled the naked man into a warm embrace. Tsuna returned the hug, but quickly pulled back. "YOU SMELL!" Giotto gave a confused look and then decided to sniff his armpits. "WOAH! I DO! Hehe, guess I should take a bath with you." Before Tsuna could respond, Giotto was already naked and pulling Tsuna's back into his chest as both of them sat into the tub. "Giotto….I could wash myself."

Giotto tightens the embrace. "Are you sure? You fell asleep remember? Knowing your bad luck, you could have drowned. So I pretty much saved you, so I think you should reward me a little."

Tsuna face turns slightly pink. "What kind of reward are you looking for?" Tsuna then turned and around a sat across Giotto. "HIIIEEEE! GIOTTO! YOU'RE ALREADY HARD!" Tsuna bolted up and blushed completely red as he saw Giotto's manhood swinging back and forth as if it was greeting Tsuna.

"Someone is happy to see you Tsuna! You should give him a handshake." Giotto grinned at his silly joke.

Tsuna just rolled and his as he grabbed Giotto's rod and started to jack him off.

(I'M RUSHING THIS PART BECAUSE THIS IS TOO DIRTY FOR YOU MINDS! Sorry! -censors Giotto and Tsuna's private parts-)

Giotto started to breathe faster, his mouth, gaping like a fish, his eyes were shut tight. The pleasure Tsuna was giving him was too much. Somehow through all of Kegaru's skipping, Tsuna started to give Giotto a blowjob. Tsuna was now bobbing his head up and down Giotto's lengthy thick stick, deep throating him like a pro. "T-Tsuna…..I can't hold on much longer….." Giotto panted deeply, he couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed onto Tsuna's hair and shoved his cock deep into Tsuna's mouth. "FFFFFF! TSUNA! I-I'M ABOUT TO….NGGHHH!" And with that Giotto exploded his manly essence into Tsuna warm mouth. Tsuna gagged and pulled back only leaving Giotto's tip still in his mouth, allowing him to taste Giotto's milk. After 20 seconds, Giotto's wave of happiness ended and Tsuna was left with his mouth covered in sticky white goodness. Giotto leaned forward and licked off his mess. Tsuna giggled, "Giotto, you still taste like oranges."

Giotto grinned, "Why do you think the Sky Flames are Orange?" They both chuckled; Tsuna leaned onto Giotto's chest. "We better get out, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold now Tsuna." Giotto said as he cleaned both Tsuna and himself at the speed of light. After Giotto finished cleaning both of them, he carried Tsuna out of the tub and dried Tsuna. Tsuna returned the favor and dried Giotto. "There, all clean!" Giotto said with a smile. Tsuna just nodded and then he yawned.

Giotto picked up Tsuna and carried him bridal style. "Tired Tsuna?" Tsuna just nodded, too tired to even speak. Giotto smiled softly and carried Tsuna to their bedroom. He placed Tsuna onto the bed and then covered him with the blankets. Then he went to the other side and slipped into the bed allowing Tsuna to snuggle into him. "Hey Tsuna. Remember when we first had our 'Shower Time'?" Tsuna blushed softly, "Yeah, I couldn't believe Reborn actually made us do that." They laughed for quite a bit but soon, both Giotto and Tsuna fell asleep in each other arms.

XxXxX

I'm sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. My body and mind are both physically and mentally damaged from all the games I've been playing. GAH! I'm so tired right now, can't keep my eyes open. I forced myself to write this chapter because I haven't updated in so long. Good Reviews! Bad Reviews! Both are welcomed! I'm sorry for making everyone wait. -bows-

Hibari: Just end it already herbivore.

I'm sorry everyone, this chapter fails and I hope the next one would turn out awesome….OH! ALSO! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY! IT'S A KNUCKLE X TSUNA FIC! Thank You! -Gets smacked by Hibari's Tonfas.-


End file.
